A Dança dos Ventos
by andreiakennen
Summary: CAP. FINAL ON. Kanon e Ikki são designados por Athena para ajudar o deus egípcio Shu a cumprir uma importante missão. Porém, isto contraria os interesses de Seth, que resolve interferir. Generos: Ação, aventura, drama, humor, amizade.
1. Capítulo 1

**A Dança dos Ventos **

**História escrita para o Coculto, um Amigo Oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal.**

_**Para Érika**_

_**Revisado por Vane**_

**Capítulo I**

Cairo, Egito.

Os dois homens andavam rapidamente pelo tumultuado Centro Histórico do Cairo, chamando a atenção dos transeuntes não só por suas aparências, mas também pelas capas que vestiam e as urnas que carregavam nas costas. O mais alto tinha uma densa cabeleira azulada, que cascateava e esvoaçava por cima da urna dourada que carregava somente por uma alça no ombro esquerdo. Seu andar era imponente, quase uma marcha meticulosa que pedia passagem para os inúmeros turistas que visitavam aquela cidade histórica. Seus olhos verdes não desviavam seu foco por nada. Apesar de ter trinta e dois anos de idade, aparentava bem menos, e sua beleza fazia jus ao adjetivo derivado de sua etnia: "deus grego".

No encalço do "divino grego", vinha o outro rapaz, de beleza não tão abundante. Este também tinha cabelos e olhos no tom azul, porém ambos mais escuros. Os cabelos dele eram curtos e bagunçados. O rapaz ostentava uma expressão fechada, que parecia ainda mais carrancuda devido à cicatriz entre as sobrancelhas. Ao contrário do seu companheiro, apesar dos vinte e três anos de idade, aparentava ser mais velho. Era um genuíno japonês de olhos gateados, se não fosse pela cor clara dos olhos e os traços orientais que se misturaram ao porte físico e à pele bronzeada adquiridos em seus anos de treinamento para se tornar um guerreiro. Assim, não se podia dizer que este perdia em atributos físicos para o primeiro.

A diferença clara entre ambos era que o primeiro tinha uma pose altiva e a face delicada. E o segundo, um porte de durão e as feições de homem rústico. O que tinham em comum? Serem cavaleiros do mesmo legado e servirem à deusa grega da sabedoria: Athena. Aliás, era devido a missão ordenada por ela que estavam ali, no Egito.

Após a grande batalha de Hades, a deusa ressuscitara todos os seus cavaleiros. Inclusive Kanon, que mesmo tendo sido um general-marina e tramado contra a vida de Athena ao lutar ao lado de Posseidon, percebera seu erro e se redimira, reconhecendo-a como sua verdadeira deusa. Tanto, que na batalha de Hades jurara lealdade a ela, por quem lutara e morrera bravamente.

Assim, fora ressuscitado juntamente com aqueles que lutaram corajosamente por ela desde o início. Os únicos que não quiseram retornar à vida por iniciativa própria foram os dois remanescentes da batalha contra Hades de duzentos anos antes: o Mestre Ancião, Dohko de Libra, e o antigo Mestre do Santuário, Shion de Áries. Por esse motivo, Saga, seu gêmeo, fora consagrado oficialmente o Grande Mestre; consequentemente, ele, Kanon, fora consagrado o cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos no lugar do irmão.

- Onde ficamos de encontrar o preceptor, Kanon? – a questão levantada pelo cavaleiro de Fênix cortou-lhe o fio dos pensamentos.

- De novo essa pergunta? – o mais velho retorquiu impaciente, já que havia dado a resposta para a mesma, meia hora antes. – Eu já respondi: nas alamedas atrás do centro histórico.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos não compreendia porque Athena designara Fênix para ajudá-lo. Não que estivesse desfazendo da ajuda por ele ser supostamente fraco; Ikki provara em batalhas que era altamente capaz. Contudo, a ajuda era dispensável. Um cavaleiro de ouro deveria ser o suficiente para cumprir qualquer missão. Contudo, havia um motivo que alfinetava sua mente, e era algo a que ele não queria se prender. Desde que fora trazido de volta à vida, nunca fora designado para uma missão sozinho. Mas não queria imaginar que sua divindade ainda desconfiava da lealdade que jurara a ela.

Ikki não quis engolir a resposta mal-humorada do seu companheiro em silêncio; afinal, só estava tentando puxar assunto e tornar aquela viagem menos tediosa do que já estava sendo.

- "As alamedas atrás do centro histórico"... – o japonês acabou por retrucar. - Ajudou muito! Olha o tamanho desse lugar! – reclamou em um tom que chamou ainda mais a atenção dos passantes. – É no Oeste? Leste? Sul? Estamos andando no meio desta multidão faz um tempão e parece que não saímos do lugar!

Kanon suspirou, revirando os olhos nas órbitas. Paciência não era mesmo umas das dádivas do cavaleiro de bronze, tampouco a sua. Por isso, para não respondê-lo mal, foi categórico:

- Só me siga – pediu, sem interromper seus passos. – E em silêncio – acrescentou, adiantando-se mais na frente.

O andar apressado do seu companheiro, e as mulheres que atravessavam aquela enorme feira comercial de um lado para o outro, fizeram Ikki perder Kanon de vista momentaneamente. Mas foi fácil identificá-lo novamente, já que ele era muito alto e sua presença causava admiração às pessoas, que chegavam a parar só para contemplá-lo. O oriental bronzeado sentiu-se constrangido, principalmente, ao passar por duas turistas adolescentes que riam aos cochichos apontando para as costas do colega. Logo o alcançou, e soltou um resmungo de reprovação e irritação ao perceber que não causava tanta empolgação quanto o outro, pois os comentários das garotas evaporaram no ar assim que ele passou por elas.

Apesar de que não tinha interesse em nenhuma mulher. A única que amara algum dia estava morta, infelizmente. Desta forma, não fazia a mínima diferença para ele chamar ou não a atenção de outras. Riu de canto, colocando as mãos por dentro dos vãos da longa capa, alcançando os bolsos da calça que vestia por baixo, decidido a questionar Kanon de maneira diferente.

- Parece que sabe onde está indo. É impressão minha, ou já esteve aqui antes?

- Antes de Athena nos designar para essa missão, eu já havia feito o reconhecimento do território alguns meses atrás, a pedido dela mesma.

- Hm... – o oriental resmungou em entendimento, e mais nada disse.

Kanon fez uma virada brusca e adentrou o espaço deixado dentre duas barracas; dali, seguiu por uma estreita passagem entre dois prédios. Ikki ficou mais enervado, pois além de ter que fazer uma conversão inesperada, já que o colega não sinalizara que iria convergir, tropeçou em um senhor idoso, que ficou resmungando coisas em um idioma que ele não entendia, mesmo depois de ele ter pedido desculpas. O espaço por onde seguiram era tão pequeno, que a urna de sua armadura rastelou pelas paredes de pedras. Ao final destas, chegaram a um amplo espaço que parecia um pátio.

- É aqui? – Ikki quis saber, batendo as mãos na capa que ficara coberta de pó da parede.

Mas não teve tempo de receber uma resposta, pois um homem franzino, vestido com roupas brancas e um pano envolto na cabeça, veio cumprimentar o grego, com a mão estendida e um sorriso amplo estampado no rosto.

- Cavaleiro de ouro de Athena, Kanon de Gêmeos! – disse ele, animado.

- Hapu! – O gêmeo seguiu ao seu encontro, apertando a mão dele. - _Salamaleco_! (1)

- _Aleco-mi-Salam_, Kanon! – os dois sorriram abertamente enquanto apertavam as mãos um do outro e se davam tapinhas nas costas.

- Veio com alguém diferente de novo? – o rapaz se desvencilhou do cumprimento, apontando para Ikki.

- Sim, venha, vou apresentá-los – ele disse, direcionando-o com a mão no ombro ao encontro do guerreiro de bronze, que manteve sua expressão fechada. – Ikki, esse é Hapu, nosso preceptor. Hapu, esse é Ikki, o cavaleiro de Fênix.

- _Salamaleco_, irmão.

- Hapu é islamita, Ikki – Kanon antecipou a explicação ante o olhar indagador do companheiro. – A frase dita por ele significa "A paz esteja com você". Mas ele sabe muito bem o grego, não é, Hapu?

- Sim, conheço muito a cultura grega.

Ikki estava surpreso sim, mas não era com o tal Hapu, e sim com a mudança drástica de humor de Kanon. Estendeu a mão e juntou-a à do egípcio, apertando-a firmemente. Tanto, que este fez uma careta de incômodo. E já que estavam trocando cumprimentos nas línguas maternas, respondeu em japonês:

- _Hajimemashite_ (2).

Ikki sorriu da cara de incompreensão que o homem fez ante a sua fala. Contudo, sua alegria durou pouco.

O sorriso na face do egípcio se desmanchou rapidamente, da mesma forma que as mãos dele - antes firmes nas suas - perderam a força; os olhos dobraram de tamanho e um bolo de sangue foi vomitado...

A partir dali, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Uma explosão na alameda de trás do grande centro comercial do Cairo fez todo o mercado entrar em alvoroço. Milhares de pessoas saíram gritando e tropeçando uma nas outras, com medo do que imaginaram ser um atentado terrorista.

Do alto de um prédio de quinze andares, Kanon – já revestido com a armadura de ouro de Gêmeos – lançou a pessoa que havia atirado pelas costas do seu colega contra o piso de concreto, arrancando-lhe o pano negro que lhe encobria o rosto. O homem aparentava ter uns quarenta anos, tinha uma barba grossa e passou a gritar desesperado, com as mãos juntas, como se pedisse por clemência. Afinal, fora apanhado pela gola da camisa e elevado a mais de vinte metros de altura em um salto, por um homem que vestia uma roupa dourada.

Kanon voltou-se para Ikki, que também havia vestido a armadura de Fênix e saltara, carregando o preceptor das informações de que precisavam. Contudo, o companheiro lhe meneou a cabeça negativamente, o que fez sua razão se esvair; não pensando duas vezes, lançou o homem para o ar e atingiu-o em cheio com um golpe de punho tão potente que atravessou o peito dele. O cavaleiro de bronze arregalou os olhos, perplexo.

- Você está maluco, Kanon? – Ikki gritou, incrédulo, vendo o companheiro recolher seu punho e deixar o corpo do assassino despencar no piso sem nenhuma delicadeza. Não era necessário se aproximar para ter certeza de que aquele ali já havia passado desta para a melhor.

Fênix não compreendeu a atitude do cavaleiro de ouro, e não era só pelo fato de o companheiro matar de forma brusca um homem que não tinha a mínima possibilidade de defesa contra dois cavaleiros de Athena, já que aquele, pelo que percebeu, era apenas um humano normal – o que na verdade confundira a ambos, fazendo com que não notassem a presença dele. Afinal, se o inimigo não possuir um cosmo ameaçador, eles não são capazes de identificá-lo. Mesmo assim, poderiam tê-lo feito prisioneiro, e tentar tirar dele informações sobre quem fora o mandante do atentado.

- Por que fez isso? Podíamos ter arrancado alguma informação desse desgraçado!

- Há dois meses eu conheci Hapu – Kanon elucidou com uma voz amena, aproximando-se de Ikki em sua marcha ainda mais imponente devido ao calçado de salto alto dourado. Ao chegar diante do corpo sem vida, ajoelhou-se, tocou a face que empalidecia cada vez mais, e deslizou seus dedos longos sobre as pálpebras do rapaz, fechando os olhos que até então estiveram abertos. Nunca fora um homem sensível. Porém, após ter sido ressuscitado pela misericórdia de Athena, passara a dar mais valor à vida que lhe fora concedida novamente, e também, às amizades que fazia. - Fiquei hospedado na casa dele. Um lar de família humilde, mas muito feliz. Ele tem quatro filhos, dentre eles, uma filhinha que não pode andar, de apenas cinco anos e que sempre se mostrara apaixonada pelo pai. Ele não merecia ter sido morto pelas costas... E ainda por cima, tendo um cavaleiro da elite dourada de Athena próximo a ele.

- Como iríamos imaginar que alguém sem cosmo-energia fosse nos atacar?

- Eu deveria! O nosso contactante solicitou ajuda de Athena exatamente por eles não terem guerreiros que possam protegê-los. Ou seja, eu sabia que estaríamos lidando com pessoas comuns também.

- Desculpe, Kanon. Mas se ele era um espião, já deveria saber que cedo ou tarde isso aconteceria. É um risco que também correríamos caso optássemos por ter uma família, mesmo sendo cavaleiros.

Kanon fechou os olhos, inspirando profundamente; sabia que não seria compreendido por Fênix. Mas ele não estava errado: Athena não permitia que seus cavaleiros criassem vínculos afetivos e formassem famílias, exatamente pelo que ele havia acabado de explanar. Mesmo assim, muitos se arriscavam em aventuras com mulheres e acabavam tendo filhos de forma inesperada, o que resultava nos pedidos de deserção por parte deles, ou na punição por parte de Athena.

Apalpou o peito ensanguentado do egípcio, que não aparentava ter mais que trinta e cinco anos, e retirou de dentro das vestes dele um canudo. Abriu-o, e de dentro dele retirou um manuscrito, o qual leu rapidamente: eram as orientações sobre a missão. Após terminar, estendeu o objeto ao cavaleiro ao seu lado e retirou sua capa das costas, jogando-a sobre o corpo para, em seguida, apanhá-lo do chão.

- Siga as coordenadas que estão no pergaminho. Eu não posso deixar Hapu aqui.

- Irá demorar?

- Estarei no local indicado ao pôr-do-sol.

Antes de Ikki assentir, Kanon já havia desaparecido como um facho de luz.

Ikki meneou a cabeça negativamente, caminhando até o pequeno muro de proteção que ladeava a cobertura onde estava, e olhou de forma dispersiva para a grande feira na parte de baixo, quase vazia, se não fossem as viaturas do corpo de bombeiros e da polícia. Por um instante, lembrou-se do irmão caçula. Se fosse Shun ali, provavelmente se compadeceria bem mais da dor do Gêmeo. Entendia o sentimento dele; naqueles anos de convívio em grupo – mesmo não querendo – havia aprendido a criar laços com companheiros. Mas, infelizmente, não sabia demonstrar.

Desenrolou o pergaminho sujo de sangue, memorizou as coordenadas e partiu.

**[...]**

De acordo com o que lera nas instruções do pergaminho, Ikki deveria esperar por Kanon no Pilar do Norte (3), que se situava cerca de dez quilômetros a noroeste da cidade do Cairo.

O cavaleiro estava sentado em uma construção ruída, e dali, conseguia contemplar a vastidão das areias do deserto. O sol começava a se pôr, tingindo o ambiente de cores alaranjadas. Não havia uma cidade ali, como imaginara; eram na verdade ruínas, assim como aquelas que ladeavam o Santuário grego e que desviavam a atenção dos turistas. Por isso, imaginara que havia algum templo oculto naquele lugar; além do quê, sentia algo diferente na atmosfera. Era quase como se os ventos tivessem vida própria, pois eles não sopravam em uma única direção.

Cerrou os olhos lentamente, deixando-se embalar pela sonolência que o abatia, sentindo seus fios escuros chicotearem seu rosto nas várias direções. Sorriu discretamente; era uma sensação agradável. Descerrou seus orbes, que estavam pesados, e de repente a sensação de sonolência desapareceu, dando lugar à disparada no seu coração.

A noite havia caído em um piscar de olhos, e ele se percebeu cercado. À sua volta, inúmeros vultos encapuzados.

Tentou se mover, mas nada. Estava preso por círculos de areia. Conhecia dois golpes parecidos com aquele: a Tempestade Nebulosa de seu irmão e o Círculo de Gelo de Hyoga. Mas ainda era estranho; não sentia nenhuma cosmo-energia à sua volta. Então, quem o estava dominando daquela forma?

- Malditos! Soltem-me! – Ikki esbravejou.

Arrependia-se amargamente de ter guardado sua armadura na urna, que se encontrava depositada no chão ao seu lado. Tentou invocá-la por meio de sua energia. Mas algo, como uma pressão que parecia vir das areias que o prendiam, fê-lo cessar a tentativa.

De repente, uma risada infantil espalhou-se pelo ar e propagou-se entre as ruínas. Ikki viu os vultos se ordenarem em um círculo e no centro dele, em meio à areia, alguém se erguer.

_Continua._

NOTAS:

(1) **Salamaleco:** "Deus seja louvado", e a resposta "Aleco-mi-Salam" significa "para sempre seja louvado". (Fonte: .). Porém, encontrei outros sites que dão definição diferente: "A paz esteja com você", "e sobre você também". (.?id=94067 )

(2) **Hajimemashite (japonês):** "Prazer em conhecê-lo".

(3) **Pilar do Norte:** **Heliópolis**, ou **Iunu** (jwnw) em egípcio antigo, era o nome que os gregos davam à cidade egípcia de Iunu ou Iunet Mehet ("O Pilar" ou "Pilar do Norte"). Capital do XIII nomo do Baixo Egito, foi uma das cidades mais importantes do ponto de vista religioso e político durante a época do Antigo Império. Situa-se a cerca de dez quilômetros a noroeste da atual cidade do Cairo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**A Dança dos Ventos**

**História escrita para o Coculto, um Amigo Oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal.**

_**Revisado por Vane**_

_**Para Érik**__**a**_

**Capítulo II**

O cavaleiro de bronze manteve os olhos fixos naquilo que surgia de sob as areias do deserto. Provavelmente caíra na armadilha do inimigo, apesar de não saber exatamente quem eram seus oponentes e do que se tratava a missão.

As areias que emergiam do chão dançavam em forma de espiral. A voz que ecoara antes como uma risada se pronunciou novamente, desta vez perguntando-lhe:

- Quem é o ser imundo que ousa a profanar com sua presença os domínios do todo-poderoso Shu?

- Eu sou Ikki, o cavaleiro de bronze de Fênix, e estou em missão em nome da deusa Athena – respondeu o cavaleiro de bronze, em um tom elevado também.

- Athena? – de repente, todo o espetáculo de brilho, ventos e areia se cessou. Inclusive os vultos, que foram desaparecendo um a um.

Ikki franziu o cenho, confuso. Estava preso em algum tipo de ilusão?

- Então... você será meu protetor? – a voz infantil, que perdera o tom ecoante e que agora parecia mais próxima de Ikki, perguntou.

- Protetor? – quis ter certeza do que ouvira, virando o pescoço de um lado para o outro, a fim de identificar onde estava seu interlocutor.

A areia que o circundava perdeu a força de repente, e o oriental sentiu seus braços serem soltos. Liberto, aproximou-se de uma pilastra em ruínas, de onde identificou a origem da voz. Juntou ainda mais as sobrancelhas ao ver sair de trás daquela coluna uma cabeça metálica de águia, na cor chumbo.

- Que coisa é você? – inquiriu, admirando aquele pequeno ser, que tinha o tamanho e a voz de uma criança de no máximo oito anos.

- Não sou uma "coisa"! – a voz replicou de forma birrenta. - Meu nome é Shu! Sou uma das grandes deidades!

- Eu não sei o que é uma deidade pra começo de conversa, mas... por que está escondendo seu rosto nessa máscara horrível?

- Não sei... - a criança disse, balançando os ombros. - Foi o Mustef que pediu.

- Quem é Mustef?

- Meu guardião.

- Se ele fosse seu guardião, não deveria estar guardando você nesse momento? – Ikki acocorou na frente dele, para ficarem do mesmo tamanho. Percebeu que, apesar da forma estranha, o menino estava bem vestido. Usava um saio curto branco, sandálias de couro, um colete azul incrustado de pedras brilhantes e um colar dourado que se intercalava entre losangos que tinham um emblema de uma ave em alto relevo, além de dois braceletes no mesmo estilo do colar nos pulsos. – Então deve ter sido esse Mustef quem pediu ajuda à Athena, né? Por que ele te deixou sozinho?

- Havia pessoas más nos seguindo. – a criança explicou. - Ele disse que iria despistá-los e que eu deveria esperar aqui. Ele também me alertou para usar as ilusões em qualquer um que aparecesse. Mas se fossem os cavaleiros de Athena, eu poderia confiar, pois seriam meus protetores.

- Não deveria confiar tão facilmente! – Ikki o advertiu - Como não sabe que eu estou mentindo?

- Mentindo? – o menino se surpreendeu, e num movimento rápido, juntou as mãos fazendo um estalo alto. Novamente, as areias começaram aquela dança frenética, ganhando um movimento intenso e prendendo os braços e pernas do cavaleiro de bronze.

- Ei, ei, espere!

- Se estiver me enganando, inimigo, eu irei estourar sua cabeça!

Como se fosse serpentes, a areia se movia conforme os movimentos de mãos do jovem. Ele envolveu os braços, pernas e pescoço de Ikki, que sentiu a pressão sufocá-lo. Não era uma ilusão; estava sendo preso e poderia ter mesmo a cabeça arrancada.

- Espere, garoto! Eu estava brincando! Pare...

- Mal-di-to...

- Pare, por favor, meu amo – o pedido acompanhado de uma mão firme sobre o ombro do menino fez com que ele se detivesse e Ikki caísse tossindo no chão.

A criança inclinou a cabeça de águia para trás, contemplando o homem alto e de pele morena, olhos negros delineados, cabelos negros e lisos preso em um rabo de cavalo, vestido de roupa branca. Ao lado dele havia outro homem, que ostentava a mesma imponência, adornado com uma vestimenta dourada, o que pareceu ter causado surpresa ao pequeno.

- Quanto ouro!

O guardião sorriu da exclamação do seu protegido.

- Shu, este é Kanon, um dos cavaleiros dourados de Athena. Ele e Fênix vieram ajudá-lo a cumprir a sua missão.

- Viemos em nome da nossa deusa Athena, pequeno mestre – Kanon apoiou um dos joelhos no chão e ficou da altura dele, fazendo uma breve reverência com um menear de cabeça. – É uma honra conhecer uma das deidades da Terra.

A máscara que o pequeno usava foi destravada e ele a puxou pra cima, mostrando sua face diante de Kanon.

Ele não era diferente de um egípcio comum. Pele morena, cabelos lisos até os ombros, com franja e fios cortados retamente; os olhos negros eram bem delineados. Características marcantes das imagens dos antigos faraós. Kanon, que trazia seu elmo nas mãos, não se surpreendeu ao ter a face segurada pelas mãos pequenas no menino e, em seguida, senti-la ser beijada em ambos os lados. Sabia que aquela era a forma como os homens da região costumavam se cumprimentar.

- Agradeço a gentileza de Athena – o pequeno disse.

Ikki se levantou, abanando com as mãos toda a areia em suas vestes, e resmungou mais ainda ante a cena de cordialidade entre eles. Muito diferente da de hostilidade, até então, para com ele.

- Que ótimo: o dourado é beijado e eu sou quase esganado... – o cavaleiro de bronze resmungou sua irritação. - Então é esse pirralho que iremos proteger?

- Não fale dessa forma vulgar, Ikki! – Kanon o advertiu e logo se voltou para o pequeno. - Desculpe a grosseria de Fênix, jovem Shu; ele não é muito sociável, mas é um bom homem.

"Para quem já foi um puxa-saco de um dos outros deuses gregos, não me admira que ele saiba lidar com esse tipo de gente", Ikki ponderou consigo mesmo, ainda irritado, terminando de se limpar e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Aproximou-se dos outros três.

- Não se preocupe, Kanon. Shu é um pouco genioso também.

- Não sou genioso, eu sou um deus!

- Ei, seu moleque...

- Ikki!

- Certo, calar-me-ei – Ikki informou em tom de deboche, erguendo as duas mãos.

Mas Kanon não deu importância à acidez de Ikki. Havia algo mais importante com que se preocupar no momento.

- Então, Mustef, como eu lhe disse, Hapu foi morto. Será necessário que nos repasse todas as coordenadas desde o princípio.

- Sem problemas, cavaleiro – o egípcio assentiu. – Como eu havia explicado a Athena, a principal função de Shu é sustentar o céu longe da terra, auxiliado pelos quatro Pilares de Shu que estão localizados um em cada ponto cardeal no deserto. E é exatamente para fortalecer esses pilares que ele renasce a cada duzentos anos na Terra.

- Pilares? – Kanon inquiriu, deixando seu olhar se desprender daquele ambiente árido e vagar em suas lembranças, indo parar a léguas dali, sob os oceanos. Já servira a um deus que também sustentava seu reino por meio de pilares. Achou muita coincidência.

- Sim – o guardião assentiu, categórico.

- Então, a nossa missão é levá-lo em segurança até esses pilares?

- Exato, cavaleiro. Porém, existe uma ressalva – o homem ponderou, olhando fixamente nos olhos claros do grego. - O poder para revitalizar os pilares desperta no reencarnado somente no dia do seu oitavo ano de vida na Terra. Mas como é um poder descomunal para um ser humano suportar, Shu terá o reforço do seu pai, o deus-sol Rá, que irá fortalecê-lo com sua energia. Contudo, ele terá o prazo de 12 horas, do nascer ao pôr-do-sol do dia do seu aniversário, para cumprir essa missão.

Ikki, que preferiu permanecer em silêncio, pousou seus olhos sobre o pequeno egípcio que, apesar de ostentar um ar sério, para ele não passava de uma criança com uma responsabilidade muito grande sobre os ombros. Não deixou de pensar no seu irmão Shun, que também tivera um destino semelhante: ser o recipiente de um deus indiferente à sua escolha. Sentiu-se desconfortável ante aquela missão; nunca quisera que ninguém passasse pelo que ele e o irmão passaram. Não queria sentir pena de Shu, mas infelizmente, não conseguiu controlar sua expressão de insatisfação, que acabou sendo notada por Kanon.

Contudo, o dourado, temeroso de que seus contactantes notassem a empatia de seu companheiro pela missão, antecipou-se em preencher o momento de vácuo com mais perguntas:

- Mustef, quando será o dia do oitavo aniversário do menino?

- Amanhã – ele informou sem delongas.

- Certo. Então, por onde devemos começar?

- Existe só mais um problema, Kanon... – o homem disse em um tom receoso que fez os dois cavaleiros, além da criança que assistia a explicação, olharem fixamente para o guardião. Este pousou a mão sobre os cabelos do menino que já tinha como próprio filho. Afinal, estava do lado dele desde o nascimento.

- Este ano, por azar do destino, teremos um eclipse solar exatamente na data do aniversário de Shu.

- Sim, mas um eclipse não pode durar o dia inteiro – o geminiano contrapôs.

- Mas Seth arrumará um jeito de prolongá-lo – a réplica de Mustef fez com que os dois guerreiros de Athena arregalassem os olhos, preocupados.

Ikki riu de canto; imaginava que as coisas não seriam simples. Acabou resolvendo interferir na conversa, e de forma debochada:

- Pelo tom de preocupação do guardião aí, Seth é o deus do mal.

- Exatamente, Cavaleiro de Bronze – o egípcio confirmou, voltando-se para Ikki. - Seth é a personificação do mal. Há décadas, melhor dizendo, há centenas de anos ele procura uma forma de vencer as deidades e destruir a Terra, para assim transformá-la em um campo devastado onde poderá erguer seus domínios.

- E agora é o momento perfeito... – Kanon deduziu.

- Gregos, egípcios, não importa a etnia, os deuses malditos sempre querem mais do que podem ter – Ikki complementou em tom de escárnio, enquanto meneava a cabeça negativamente.

- Mas eu sou capaz – a voz infantil garantiu, fazendo com que os adultos o olhassem surpreso. – Você disse que eu iria conseguir, não é, Mustef?

O guardião sentiu receio de confirmar. Porém, Fênix não:

- Óbvio que você conseguirá, garoto. Afinal, nós, os cavaleiros de Athena, estaremos ao seu lado para ajudá-lo – o bronzeado disse com orgulho.

Contudo, Shu fez uma expressão de incredibilidade. Pousando as duas mãos na cintura e rindo, debochou:

- Você? Fraco do jeito que é? Nem sequer conseguiu se livrar da minha Dança dos Ventos, e olha que até o Mustef já conseguiu! Hahaha!

A veia na fronte do cavaleiro de Fênix latejou, e antes que desse por si, já estava sendo segurado por Kanon.

- Pirralho, desgraçado! Eu vou te matar! Como ousa debochar assim de um cavaleiro?

- Ikki, por favor... Está me constrangendo!

- Cavaleiro fraco! Fraco! Muitooooooooo fracoooooo!

- Pequeno mestre, não faça isso...

Mustef tentou segurar o pequeno que cantarolava e pulava, fazendo caretas para Ikki. Apesar de tudo, ele ainda era uma criança. Enquanto isso, Kanon tentava também segurar seu próprio companheiro, que esquentado, deixara-se levar pela provocação do mais novo.

Depois de algum tempo de descontração forçada, os adultos retomaram a conversa séria. Mustef mostrou no mapa onde se encontravam os quatro pilares. Explicou também que eles só eram visíveis aos olhos do menino, que mesmo àquela hora da noite, apontava para eles dizendo que os via claramente, desgastados e soltando pequenas lascas prateadas que eram levadas pelos ventos e misturavam-se às areias.

- O eclipse ocorrerá ao meio-dia – Mustef informou. - Assim, vocês têm seis horas para fazer com que Shu restaure os quatro pilares. O problema é que Seth não irá deixá-los livres para se moverem assim.

- Então já deveríamos estar no primeiro pilar! – Ikki exasperou-se.

- E quem disse que não estamos? – o menino, que até então parecia estar dormindo, sentado no colo de Kanon, levantou-se em um salto e correu na direção oposta à do grupo.

- Esse pirralho havia pegado no sono? – o cavaleiro de bronze não perdeu a oportunidade de resmungar.

- Ikki, não comece, por favor. Você está sendo infantil em cair nas provocações de uma criança.

- Mas pensa comigo Kanon: ele quase me sufocou com aquela bendita areia, fica me chamando de fraco, me mostrou a língua várias vezes. E quanto a você, é beijo no rosto, senta no colo, fica te admirando...

Kanon se levantou, meneando a cabeça e tentando ignorar o colega e prestar atenção ao que Shu estava tentando mostrar a eles.

- Ele está bem aqui.

Não era claramente visível. Mas Kanon percebeu que, se ele se concentrasse, conseguiria ver algo diferente ali. Parecia o espaço obscuro e estrelado do seu golpe "Outra Dimensão".

Para Ikki, o menino alisava o ar como se estivesse acariciando uma superfície concreta. Mas para ele, não havia nada ali; por isso não se esforçou em visualizá-lo.

- Agora volte, Shu! Não fique tão...

Mas o guardião não conseguiu concluir, pois uma gigantesca explosão abalou as ruínas e fez a areia jorrar do chão e despencar, encobrindo tudo como se fosse um manto.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

Respondendo a review: _

_**Olá, Taliana!** Obrigada por comentar! Sabe que aqui no ffnet eu tive somente a sua review e no Nyah Fanfiction tive duas, por que uma nem contou, já que a pessoa não leu. Infelizmente, os gêneros aventura e ação caíram no esquecimento dos escritores, exatamente por não ter leitores, que preferem romances ou aquelas histórias com plots mais do que reutilizados. Mas estou começando a mudar meu ponto de vista como escritora, acho que posso chamar isso de "amadurecimento' e graças aos apoios de alguns amigos escritores, estou buscando novas formas de escrever, novos gêneros e novos trabalhos. Aqui, a história pode não ter tido uma boa repercussão, mas acredite, aonde ela foi publicada no Coculto, foi muito bem aceita e a maioria dos leitores, acharam um milagre encontrarem uma história sem romances, e voltada para a origem do anime. Eu estou muito satisfeita com esse trabalho, foi um desafio legal de se fazer e se tiver mais algumas reviews, ficarei feliz, mas, caso não tenha, fazer o quê, né? Paciência. Haha! Abraços e espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo. No próximo domingo, lanço o capítulo três! _


	3. Capítulo 3

**A Dança dos Ventos **

**História escrita para o Coculto, um Amigo Oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal.**

_**Revisado por Vane**_

_**Para Érika**_

**Capítulo III**

Kanon e Ikki, que haviam sido soterrados pela explosão de areia repentina, se desenterram rapidamente usando o poder da cosmo-energia. O Gêmeo dourado tratou de esconder Mustef em um lugar seguro, enquanto Ikki já corria no encalço dos raptores do pequeno Shu, que gritava por socorro ao ser levado por homens encapuzados de preto.

Quatro destes mesmos homens, que empunhavam foices e tinham os rostos cobertos com máscaras metálicas no formato de cabeça de cachorro, praticamente se materializaram na frente de Ikki, tão rápidos foram os seus movimentos. Ikki nem viu quando foi atingido no estômago e arremessado na areia, onde foi novamente enterrado. Invocando sua cosmo-energia, conseguiu se levantar rapidamente e derrubar dois dos agressores com seu "Ave Fênix".

- Saiam da minha frente, vermes! – gritou para a outra dupla que se posicionara na sua frente para tentar interceptá-lo. Atrás dela, conseguia ver o grupo que levava Shu desaparecendo. O pouco vestígio de cosmo-energia que conseguia sentir vindo deles não era suficiente nem para deter o cavaleiro de mais baixo status do Santuário. Por isso, não entendia como conseguiam ser tão rápidos.

Mais uma vez, invocou a força de sua constelação protetora, e fazendo-a fumegar dentro de si, lançou seu "Ave Fênix" com o intuito de fazer evaporar de sua frente aqueles dois empecilhos. Enquanto a força de suas chamas se esvaía, procurou seguir o caminho por onde o pequeno Shu estava sendo levado. Estavam tentando afastá-lo do ponto de partida.

Ao longe, uma gargalhada feminina fora vocalizada de forma descompassada. A mulher, que estava sentada de pernas cruzadas sobre o topo das ruínas, achou graça em ver o jovem e destemido guerreiro de Athena correndo de um lado a outro no deserto e lançando golpes monstruosos a esmo.

- Homens, homens... De que adianta tanta força bruta, se lhes falta aquilo que é o mais importante: inteligência – ela sussurrou, aumentando o riso nos lábios colorizados num tom arroxeado.

De ambos os lados, a serva de Seth era refrescada por duas mulheres que moviam abanadores feitos de plumas coloridas. Sua vestimenta era tal como a da rainha Cleópatra, porém, menos colorida, composta somente por tons de roxo e preto que compunham um visual mais obscuro. O único tom brilhante na jovem vinha das jóias douradas que lhe adornavam o busto avolumado, os pulsos, os dedos, a cintura, as orelhas e o pescoço.

Ela escorreu os dedos de unhas cumpridas pela nuca e os embrenhou pelos longos fios ondulados da sua cabeleira negra, jogando-os para trás. Virou o pescoço para o lado, repousando o queixo sobre seu ombro esquerdo e fitando sugestivamente o homem que se aproximava a passos moderados.

- Pelo jeito, os deuses gregos são mesmo perversos, hã? Afinal, enquanto alguns são tão desprovidos de tudo... outros são, irritantemente, as junções da beleza e da perspicácia. Muita maldade... – ela riu com desdém, vendo o homem de vestimenta dourada se deter diante dela.

Seus olhos brilharam, transparecendo todo o seu interesse naquele belo ser. Então, ela saltou da elevação onde estava e ficou diante do cavaleiro, esperando que ele se aproximasse mais e se pronunciasse.

- Onde escondeu o menino? – Kanon a inquiriu, não dando importância ao comentário proferido por ela.

- Nossa... Tão seco – ela resmungou, puxando uma mecha do cabelo e enrolando-o com o dedo indicador. - Assim perde todo o encanto.

- Responda!

- Ah! – a mulher apontou para o decote que deixava à mostra parte dos próprios seios e respondeu: – Ele está aqui... Por que não vem pegá-lo?...

- Cuidado, Kanon! – Mustef, que se mantinha escondido, gritou para alertá-lo. - Ela pode prendê-lo em uma ilusão! Todos os seguidores de Seth têm esse poder. Essa ilusão é induzida por algum objeto e não é quebrada facilmente! Não olhe em nada que ela mostrar!

Kanon, que mantinha os olhos fixos no rosto da mulher, não precisava nem ouvir aquele tipo de advertência.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Mustef. Nós, os cavaleiros de Athena, não somos ludibriados tão facilmente por esse tipo de sedução barata.

O riso na face da mulher se apagou instantaneamente e seus olhos flamejaram ante o menosprezo do dourado.

- Como ousa? – ela esbravejou, torcendo os lábios em sinal de contrariedade - Eu sou Nefertiti e represento a mais bela das rainhas que o Egito já teve! Não venha bancar o...

O cavaleiro não permitiu que ela continuasse, pois a apanhou pelo pulso e apertando-o com força, exigiu:

- Diga-me onde está a criança e desfaça o feitiço no qual prendeu meu amigo, ou eu não a pouparei.

- Kanon, não se aproxime demais dela! Não faça contato físico também!

- Quê?

- Tarde demais, verme! – ela informou, escancarando a boca em um grito de onde saiu uma rajada de um miasma roxo que encobriu a face de Kanon.

Em questão de segundos o dourado se viu deitado em um jardim de flores coloridas. O sol quente feria-lhe os olhos. Ergueu a palma da mão sobre sua face, fazendo sombra e evitando que a claridade continuasse a incomodá-lo. A preguiça o consumia; sentia uma sonolência agradável, que aumentava com o vento que roçava seus ouvidos e que fazia as pétalas das flores farfalharem.

Era paz. A mais pura e inabalável paz. Sua mente estava em branco.

Ele desejou, do fundo da alma, que o clima continuasse daquele jeito ameno até que ele pegasse no sono. Porém, ouviu uma voz chamá-lo e, xingando mentalmente aquele que tivera coragem de quebrar seu momento de paz, arqueou o dorso do chão e sentou-se. Sentiu uma breve tontura, mas logo se recompôs. Então, de costas para ele, pôde visualizar aqueles cabelos longos e tão azuis quanto os seus. Sorriu de lado, levantou-se e correu até ele. Sabia muito bem quem era.

- Saga! Irmão!

Mas enquanto corria na direção dele, as lembranças de quando fora aprisionado e abandonado por ele para morrer no Cabo Sunion invadiram sua cabeça. Não, Athena já havia purificado seu coração... Não odiava mais Saga. Não odiava aquele ser que era a metade gêmea dele. Amava-o. Sim, era nisso que tinha que acreditar. Não o invejava mais, nunca o invejara na realidade! Amava-o!

Mas quando deu por si, já estava sobre Saga, forçando as mãos sobre o pescoço dele, tentando esganá-lo.

- Pare, Kanon! Pare, por favor! Não me mate! – a voz de Mustef, que saíra do esconderijo para tentar ajudar o cavaleiro, era em vão. O guerreiro era extremamente forte. – Acorde, Kanon! Por favor!

- Desgraçado, você tentou me matar! Por quê, Saga! Por quê?

- Tsc, tsc, tsc... – a mulher meneava a cabeça. - É por isso que os cavaleiros de Athena são tão patéticos. Sentimentais demais. Quanto mais dores e amarguras carregam dentro dos seus tolos corações humanos, mas fácil será destruí-los. Seth não tinha o que temer.

Nefertiti acariciou os cabelos da criança que se debatia nos braços de sua serviçal, e que resmungava com a boca abafada por uma das mãos da mulher.

- Viu, pequenino? Pediu ajuda às pessoas erradas. Agora, é hora de ir fazer uma visitinha a alguém especial.

Mas ao se virar para fugir, sentiu um risco fino atingir sua testa, e teve a tiara arrancada. Ela levou a mão à testa, e ao posicioná-la diante dos olhos viu sangue. Trêmula, tentou identificar seu agressor, mas não encontrou ninguém, nem as serviçais que a seguiam.

- Não entendo... – ela disse, assustada, dando dois passos para trás. - O que diabos me atingiu? Quem está aí? E cadê o moleque?

- Você não achava mesmo que eu, o detentor do golpe "Espírito Diabólico de Fênix", ficaria preso em uma ilusão ridícula como essa por muito tempo, não é?

- Mas como...?

Inconformada, a mulher buscava respostas em sua mente.

O poder que lhe fora concedido pelo deus da Desordem era perfeito. Por meio do Olho de Seth implantado em sua nuca, era capaz de investigar qualquer coração humano, buscando dentro dele sentimentos impuros, negativos, frustrações. E a partir dessas informações, criava ilusões de ótica capazes de confundir a mente de seus oponentes, levando-os a matarem uns aos outros, ou até mesmo a cometer suicídio. Para tal, bastava tocar a vítima ou fazê-la manter contato visual com o ouro contaminado do seu corpo. Seth havia lhe dito que uma vez preso no feitiço, nenhum ser humano seria capaz de sair dele.

Contudo...

- Como conseguiu? – ela gritou para o vulto que a fitava de longe. Mas não teve resposta. Cerrou os punhos com força, tentando amenizar a tensão que fazia queimar o selo em forma de olho desenhado em sua nuca.

O deus maligno havia proposto a ela ser sua esposa no novo mundo, caso ela conseguisse capturar o menino dos pilares. Logo ela, uma mera moradora de rua, ter sido escolhida para se tornar a esposa de um deus? Era muito mais do que ambicionara a vida toda. Riquezas, beleza, poder... Não era aquele maldito cavaleiro que seria capaz de destruir seus sonhos.

Juntou as duas mãos na nuca, e após proferir palavras em um dialeto antigo, libertou o selo atrás de si. O desenho deste se materializou sobre ela, e dele jorrou como cascata uma luz negra que a banhou, transformando suas vestes em uma armadura e fazendo com que duas espadas se materializassem em cada uma de suas mãos. Os cabelos dela se ergueram com o poder da estática que fluía pelo seu corpo; os orbes negros sumiram, deixando somente a órbita branca. Em fúria, ela uniu as duas espadas, que propagaram raios por todo o ambiente. Em seguida, direcionando o poder que fluía dela, apontou-as na direção do guerreiro de Athena.

Ikki saltou, desviando-se com dificuldade do golpe que seguiu para o deserto e explodiu em um caleidoscópio de luzes. Teve que agir rápido, pois o golpe seguinte veio em uma velocidade superior ao primeiro; tanto, que não pôde desviar por completo e acabou tendo sua perna esquerda atingida. Como imaginara, era uma corrente elétrica produzida por aquelas armas que, provavelmente, eram mais um presentinho de Seth.

Ao aterrissar no solo arenoso, Fênix sentiu a força da perna que fora atingida esvanecer. Mas não teve tempo de avaliar o estrago, pois uma nova investida da mulher vinha em sua direção e, imaginando que não seria capaz de desviar, resolveu atacar, lançando seu "Ave Fênix".

A junção dos dois golpes causou uma enorme explosão de fogo e raios.

Quando a areia que havia se levantado baixou, a mulher gargalhou ao constatar que vencera aquele round, já que Fênix estava caído ao longe. Adiantou-se para preparar um novo ataque e dar cabo de vez da vida do inconveniente guerreiro de Athena. Porém, para sua surpresa, teve suas duas mãos presas pela areia, que se ergueu em forma de serpente.

- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo? Quantos desses malditos vermes eu terei que destruir?

- Você não vai matar os cavaleiros que vieram para me ajudar a cumprir minha missão!

Ikki, que estava tentando se levantar, admirou-se ao ver o pequeno Shu usando o mesmo poder que usara contra ele para prender a serva de Seth que tentava derrubá-lo. Ficou feliz com a coragem do pequeno, mas assustou-se com a atitude dele; afinal, eram eles – os cavaleiros de Athena - que estavam ali para protegê-lo, e não o contrário.

- Se afaste, garoto! Isso não é brincadeira para criança!

Mas a serva de Seth, que estava impossibilitada de contra-atacar usando as espadas, deu uma risada de lado. Ikki desconfiou.

Levantou-se aos tropeços, e correu para interceptar o golpe que vinha na velocidade da luz, em direção à reencarnação de Shu...

_Continua..._

_**Respondendo as reviews: **_

_**Haku**__ – fiquei muito feliz com sua review. Você é uma das fãs-girls dos dourados então, né? Hahhaha Eu prefiro o Saga. Mas como a fic foi de presente, tive que fazer com o Kanon. Mas em compensação, o meu amado Ikki está na história. _

_Que bom que você gosta de mitologia egípcia, na verdade, eu não conhecia quase nada, tive que pesquisar pra fazer a história. Que bom que você gostou do Shu, ele é um fofura e vai se tornar mais apaixonante no decorrer da história! _

_Obrigada pela review! _

_**Dokho**__ – hahahah! Eu lembrava muito da Múmia quanto estava fazendo essa fic Sérgio, afinal, era a única coisa que eu tinha referência sobre mitologia egípcia. Hahahah. Fico feliz de ter conseguido fazer a história fictícia de Saint Seiya ficar mais próxima da realidade. Essa era minha intenção! Obrigada por comentar!_

_Espero vocês nos próximos! _


	4. Capítulo 4

**A Dança dos Ventos**

**História escrita para o Coculto, um Amigo Oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal.**

_**Revisado por Vane**_

_**Para Érika**_

**Capítulo IV**

Conseguiu chegar a tempo de retirá-lo da linha de fogo do golpe "Explosão Galáctica". Os dois caíram rolando nas areias e se esconderam atrás de uma duna. O cavaleiro de ouro, que ainda estava sob o efeito do poder ilusório de Nefertiti, seguiu à procura deles.

- Isso mesmo, cavaleiro de ouro! Encontre-os! – ela exclamou, e acrescentou: - A criança eu quero viva; quanto a esse maldito cavaleiro de bronze, traga-o a mim em pedaços!

- Droga! – Ikki esbravejou, limpando o sangue que escorria pelo canto de sua boca com o punho fechado. – Isso porque só estamos no primeiro pilar!

O pequeno Seth, que estava amparado rente ao peito do cavaleiro de Athena, sentiu suas bochechas arderem. Não gostava de ser tratado como uma criança; além disso, aquela proximidade o constrangia.

- Me coloca no chão, cavaleiro – ele pediu, tentando se afastar do abraço apertado do guerreiro. – Você está me sufocando!

- Calma, pirralho. Eu vou soltá-lo, mas você deve usar o seu poder para se esconder daquela mulher.

- Você vai combater seu amigo de ouro? Deveria lutar contra ela!

- Será que você não percebeu que eu estava tentando fazer isso?

- Você saiu da ilusão dela com facilidade... – o menino comentou, acrescentando sua dúvida: - Como você conseguiu fazer isso? Será que o cavaleiro de ouro não consegue fazer o mesmo?

Ikki suspirou. O poder de Nefertiti era muito parecido com seu "Espírito Diabólico". Uma vez, Hyoga refletira seu próprio golpe contra ele, que se vira preso em uma ilusão que tinha como objetivo destruir seu equilíbrio emocional. Contudo, os anos de tortura que vivera na Ilha da Rainha da Morte deram-lhe imunidade contra qualquer tipo de golpe torturante. Afinal, por que sofreria com ilusões se já sentira na pele o que era viver no próprio inferno?

Percebera que Nefertiti também era imune ao seu "Espírito Diabólico", pois esse fora o primeiro golpe que investira contra ela e, pelo que percebera, não surtira nenhum efeito. Deveria haver alguma forma de vencê-la, mas não conseguia imaginar qual.

- O selo... – o menino pronunciou-se, como se tivesse ouvido os pensamentos de Ikki.

- Hã?

- O selo de Seth. Se você conseguir atingir o selo, fará com que ela perca seus poderes e que o guerreiro de ouro desperte do transe.

Fênix lembrou-se de quando a mulher elevou as mãos até a parte detrás da cabeça, e em seguida o brilho que a encobrira lhe dera as armas e um poder avassalador.

- Você tem razão, pequeno – Ikki afirmou, pensativo – Você acabou de me dar uma ideia e... não é só isso. Já que está disposto a me ajudar, vou precisar da sua força para vencê-la.

Os olhos do pequeno Shu brilharam.

- Jura, cavaleiro?

- Juro.

**[...]**

Kanon ajoelhou-se diante da serva de Seth.

- Perdoe-me, minha deusa. Eu perdi os malditos espectros de vista!

- Não se preocupe, meu cavaleiro - ela esticou o dorso da mão na direção do guerreiro, com a clara intenção de que ele a beijasse. – Está quase amanhecendo. Eles irão aparecer. Afinal, precisam cumprir uma missão...

Kanon, que em sua mente visualizava Saori em seu longo vestido branco, segurando seu báculo dourado na mão esquerda - tal como se fosse uma santa -, tomou a mão de sua deusa entre as suas e pousou nas costas desta, de forma delicada, seus lábios. Estava decidido a provar a Athena o quanto era fiel.

Colocou-se de pé. Precisava ficar em guarda, pois havia sentido a cosmo-energia hostil que atentara contra sua divindade se reaproximando. Virou-se para encarar o que, na sua mente, era um espectro.

- Desgraçado! – ele esbravejou, entre dentes - Vou fazê-lo pagar por atentar contra a vida de Athena!

Kanon elevou sua cosmo-energia de uma forma que fez até Nefertiti estremecer. Os cavaleiros dourados eram realmente seres majestosos. Não só na beleza, mas na força avassaladora que possuíam. "Athena é uma deusa de sorte...", ela pensou, observando o guerreiro praticamente desaparecer no ar, tão fora do normal era sua velocidade. Estava feliz de estar com a vantagem. Afinal, além de o guerreiro de bronze ser mais fraco, ele não iria usar toda a sua força contra o amigo. Era o que imaginava.

Ikki esperou Kanon se aproximar o suficiente e deixou-se atingir.

A mulher gargalhou alto. Como ela havia previsto, Ikki não fora capaz de erguer seus punhos contra o amigo. Seria injusto atacar alguém que está sob o controle de outrem, que está sendo manipulado.

- Bem como eu falei: sentimentais demais – ela desdenhou, guardando suas espadas na cintura. – Acho melhor eu ir atrás do moleque.

Mas não foi preciso que a serva de Seth procurasse muito: ao longe, ela viu o menino levantando-se em meio às dunas de areia e correndo na direção dos dois cavaleiros que se digladiavam.

- Perfeito! O coelhinho saiu da toca! – ela comemorou ao perceber que não precisaria de esforço para procurá-lo e, com o uso do selo, conseguiu em um salto vencer a distância entre eles. – Chega de palhaçada, garoto! – gritou, apanhando o pequeno pelos ombros. – Agora você vem comi...

Nerfertiti não concluiu sua fala, pois o menino que achara ter capturado se desmanchou em areia na sua frente.

Sua mente raciocinou rápido; detectou a possibilidade de ter caído em uma armadilha. No entanto, não tinha mais tempo de reagir. E antes que conseguisse retirar as espadas do cinturão, foi atingida por um golpe na nuca.

- Não gosto de atacar por trás. Contudo... você não me deixou escolha.

- Mal... di... to... seja...

Ikki retirou os dedos que haviam adentrado a carne dela e a região do selo, e a mulher tombou na areia. O selo saiu do ferimento em forma de uma tinta negra, como se estivesse vivo. Escorreu abundantemente pela areia, até que desapareceu. Conforme aquela sujeira saía, o ouro, a pintura, a armadura, as roupas que a mulher usava também desapareceram, até que restou apenas uma jovem egípcia comum. O cavaleiro de bronze apanhou a mulher em seus braços e seguiu para as ruínas.

Lá, encontrou Shu, Mustef e Kanon, que tinha as duas mãos na cabeça.

- Até parece que estou de ressaca...

- Deve ser o preço a se pagar por ter ficado tanto tempo preso em uma ilusão.

- Como conseguiu vencê-la, Ikki?

- Eu percebi que meu golpe não fazia efeito nela, assim como o dela não fazia em mim. No entanto, eu havia caído na ilusão do pequenino Shu, porque ela não atinge a mente; na verdade, ele usa as areias para criar uma ilusão de ótica. Assim, ele conseguiu fazer uma réplica minha de areia para poder chamar sua atenção, enquanto a réplica dele chamou a atenção de Nefertiti. Aí o restante foi fácil: eu me escondi nas dunas, e quando ela se aproximou, eu a atingi em cheio.

- Eu cuido dela, Fênix – Mustef se propôs, apanhando a mulher do colo dele.

- Até que você não é tão ruim, cavaleiro – o menino admitiu, aproximando-se de Ikki.

- E você não é tão chato, Tampinha.

- Não sou Tampinha, eu sou um... – o menino parou de repente, sentindo algo queimar dentro de si.

- Shu... está começando – Mustef afirmou, ao ver a pequena faixa dourada delineando o horizonte.

Ikki, que estava de frente para o garoto, impressionou-se ao ver os olhos negros de Shu clarearem até ganhar um tom dourado.

Em seguida, o corpo de Shu foi elevado para os céus. Conforme o sol ia aumentando de tamanho no horizonte, os seus raios começaram a atingi-lo como se fossem fachos de um raio laser. Fênix assustou-se com o grito dele, e seu ímpeto foi fazer algo; porém, foi impedido pelo guardião, que se pôs na sua frente.

- O que pensa que vai fazer?

- Ele está gritando de dor! – exclamou indignado. - Ele pode morrer.

- Ele não vai morrer. Ele está sendo presenteado pelo poder do pai dele.

- Que porcaria de poder é essa...?

- Eu já disse, o poder de Rá é muito intenso para uma criança humana. É normal que ele sinta dores, mas é o destino dele; ele precisa suportar!

- Saia da minha frente! Se não vai fazer algo, eu irei!

- Ikki! – desta vez foi Kanon que, mais recuperado da dor de cabeça que o impedia até de pensar, tentou colocar juízo na cabeça do cavaleiro. – Não seja maluco, você não pode se intrometer no ritual!

- Eu não vou ficar vendo uma criança ser torturada na minha frente e ficar quieto, Kanon!

- Você prefere que os céus venham abaixo, então...

Ikki cerrou os punhos e engoliu sua raiva.

A criança retornou às areias, mas seus pés não tocavam o solo. Os olhos estavam dourados e desfocados; a face, vermelha; os cabelos, eriçados. Ele fez a reprodução de um selo, unindo os dedos indicadores e polegares e formando um losango.

Deste losango dourado, surgiu uma luz. E desta luz, Shu retirou uma adaga; com ela, cortou seus próprios pulsos.

Dali, subiu verticalmente o que parecia ser uma parede. Seu sangue foi se esparramando por aquela estrutura e transformando-se em microscópicos flocos de areia dourada que circundaram o pilar. Por um breve instante, Ikki e Kanon conseguiram visualizar o gigantesco pilar. A base começava ali, fincada na areia, e sua extensão seguia-se até perder-se de vista no céu. Era visível o quanto estava desgastado. Mas conforme a areia dourada que Shu produzia dançava em volta da estrutura gigantesca, esta ia se revitalizando como por mágica.

Tanto o cavaleiro de ouro quanto o de bronze entendiam aquele processo. O pilar provavelmente era vivo, e necessitava de sangue para ser restaurado. Exatamente como suas vestimentas sagradas.

Em questão de segundos, o pilar estava novo em folha, e novamente foi ficando transparente, até que desapareceu de vez.

O menino, que após terminar seu trabalho ficou admirando a estrutura pronta, desabou no chão. Ikki foi o primeiro a ir correndo ampará-lo. Retirou as duas bandanas em seus punhos e enfaixou os do menino, que abriu os olhos ainda dourados, e com o rosto vermelho, resmungou:

- Você gosta de ficar me pegando...

- Cale-se! – Ikki ordenou, irritado. – Está fraco.

- Eu fui capaz, não fui?

- Descanse... – ele o apanhou no colo.

- Não temos tempo para descansar - Kanon informou a Ikki. – Temos exatamente seis horas antes do meio-dia. Precisamos chegar aos outros pilares.

Ikki inspirou profundamente. Aquele pequeno não suportaria até o final daquela missão, e algo lhe dizia que Kanon e Mustef sabiam daquele detalhe. Uma criança normal jamais suportaria aquilo.

Sentiu seu peito se comprimir. Estava irritado, exatamente por sentir-se de mãos atadas e não poder fazer nada que pudesse amenizar o sofrimento de Shu.

- Eu fiz um bom trabalho, não foi, cavaleiro? - a criança lhe sussurrou. – Eu sou forte, não sou, mais forte que você...

- Claro que é, pequenino... – Ikki mentiu, sentindo o ardor em seu peito.

Suas missões não costumavam ser fáceis, mas aquela era sem dúvida uma das mais dolorosas.

_Continua..._


	5. Capítulo 5

**A Dança dos Ventos**

História escrita para o Coculto, um Amigo Oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal.

_Revisado por Vane_

_Para Érika_

**Capítulo V**

No caminho para os outros pilares, o grupo foi atacado novamente pelos servos de Seth. Porém, sabendo do ponto fraco dos subordinados do deus maligno, Ikki e Kanon conseguiram contra-atacar facilmente, forçando-os sempre a despertar o poder máximo do selo e mostrar onde este estava escondido. Em seguida, ambos concentravam seus golpes no intuito de destruir o selo e desfazer o feitiço, evitando ao máximo tirar a vida dos egípcios que estavam sendo manipulados.

Contudo, a parte problemática da missão, principalmente para o cavaleiro de bronze, estava sendo o ritual de recuperação dos pilares. A energia que o pequeno Shu usava era bem maior do que o seu frágil corpo humano conseguia comportar. Por isso, ele passava muito mal toda vez que terminava a restauração.

Após o terceiro pilar, Shu ficou desacordado por mais tempo do que no segundo, o que enervou ainda mais Fênix. Ikki tinha certeza: o menino não sobreviveria ao final daquela missão. Mas agora começava a cogitar se ele suportaria pelo menos chegar ao quarto pilar, onde todos acreditavam que ficariam frente a frente com Seth.

No entanto, àquela altura, o cavaleiro de bronze já se perguntava quem era o verdadeiro mal ali. Seth? Que de alguma forma não queria que o pequeno restaurasse os pilares? Ou seriam eles? Que ficavam de braços cruzados, enquanto uma criança fazia todo o trabalho duro sozinha?

Por mais que Shu fosse um deus, Ikki não concordava com aquilo.

Passou o pano úmido sobre a testa suada do garoto; depois, deslizou-o pela face empalidecida dele, limpando o suor. O calor do deserto era escaldante.

- Água... – o pequeno murmurou, ainda muito enfraquecido. Ikki se levantou para apanhar seu cantil, quando cruzou com o olhar impacientemente de Kanon, que não parava de averiguar a posição do sol.

- Não tem como andar mais rápido, Ikki?

Fênix fechou os olhos e contou até dez mentalmente, tentando ignorar o que seu companheiro havia dito. Kanon não era desprovido de sentimentos; afinal, ele havia se compadecido - até mais do que se poderia imaginar - da morte do preceptor. Entretanto, ele se conformava com o destino das pessoas muito rápido.

Ikki se curvou novamente diante do menino, e erguendo-o pela nuca, inseriu o bico do cantil em sua boca.

- Beba.

Os olhos dourados se abriram pesadamente. E mais uma vez, Shu sentiu-se constrangido por estar sendo tratado daquela forma tão íntima pelo cavaleiro de Athena. Contudo, era uma sensação agradável; diferente do guerreiro de ouro, Ikki era gentil.

Enquanto Shu tomava a água que lhe era dada diretamente na boca, sua face morena corou levemente. Não tivera pais; a mãe morrera ao lhe dar à luz, e o pai, Rá, nunca o vira. Sempre vivera com Mustef, que nunca o tratara mal; porém, o guardião tinha por ele um respeito tão grande, que não se permitia tratá-lo com carinho também.

- Ikki...

- Seja humano, Kanon – o bronzeado pediu, cortando o colega.

- Mas eu sou humano! – o geminiano rebateu. - Porém, acima de tudo, eu sou um cavaleiro de Athena com uma missão a cumprir! Você acha que eu não estou compadecido do estado desta criança? O problema é que não podemos deixar o planeta todo em perigo por causa de uma única vida!

- Eu prefiro enfrentar o deus com cara de cachorro a permitir que essa criança sofra do jeito que está sofrendo... Ainda mais, no dia do aniversário dele.

- Ikki... - Kanon suspirou, meneando a cabeça negativamente.

Não tinha jeito. Ikki era teimoso. Kanon não lhe tirava a razão; ao contrário dele, o guerreiro de bronze tinha um amor muito grande pelo irmão caçula. E talvez fosse esse sentimento que os diferenciava e o fazia agir de forma tão fraternal para com Shu. Ele via no pequeno deus o reflexo de seu irmão mais novo.

Assim, sem ter mais argumentos ante a determinação do guerreiro de bronze, o grupo descansou por quase uma hora no ponto Leste. Em seguida, todos rumaram para o último pilar: o do Sul.

Conforme avançavam com dificuldade pelo solo árido, percebiam que o eclipse começava a se formar.

- Está logo à frente, é o último! – gritou Mustef, sendo o mais arfante do grupo.

- Se conseguirmos restaurar o último pilar antes do eclipse total, Seth não irá surgir – Kanon elucidou, querendo chamar a atenção do companheiro. Porém, este fingiu-se indiferente e não se pronunciou. - Ikki, na hora que formos atacados pelos servos de Seth, deixe-os comigo e siga em direção ao pilar, entendeu? – decidiu ser mais direto.

Ikki, que trazia o menino enfraquecido nas costas, ignorou novamente o amigo e procurou saber como o pequeno estava:

- Está se sentindo melhor, Shu?

- Sinto muito calor dentro de mim, cavaleiro – o menino respondeu, com uma voz embargada. - Mas eu ainda consigo... – ele sussurrou, como se quisesse confortar o guerreiro de Athena.

Kanon estava preocupado. Sentia que Ikki estava disposto a pôr todo o trabalho deles a perder a qualquer momento, por causa do estado de Shu. Todavia, não tinham mais tempo para conversar. Como havia deduzido, antes que eles atravessassem os limites da Esfinge de Gizé, surgiram centenas de vultos com cabeças metálicas de cachorro.

- Explosão Galáctica! - O gêmeo não esperou para lançar seu golpe e abrir caminho para Ikki seguir. – Vá com eles, Mustef – o gêmeo pediu.

O rapaz, que observou assustado a quantidade de guerreiros que Kanon havia derrubado, demorou um pouco a assimilar o pedido. Mas logo assentiu:

- Certo!

Porém, antes de seguir, Mustef foi detido pela mão de Kanon em seu ombro.

- Cavaleiro?

- Se Ikki fizer alguma coisa estúpida, venha me avisar imediatamente, Mustef.

- Entendi – ele assentiu novamente, e saiu.

... : ...

Shu disse a Ikki que o pilar estava na cauda da Esfinge de Gizé, e que este parecia o mais danificado.

- Segure-se firme, pequeno. Vamos saltar.

Após o anúncio, o cavaleiro praticamente voou, tamanha a amplitude de seu salto, e pousou sobre a cabeça do monumento. Contudo, em uma fração de segundos, foi atingido por um golpe na face esquerda e arremessado de volta ao chão. Antes que pudesse identificar por quem ou pelo que fora atingido, já estava recebendo um novo golpe.

A criança foi desvencilhada de Fênix no primeiro golpe que este recebera. O pequeno caiu rolando nas areias, mas logo se levantou. Não era tão fraco. Sentia a força do pai crepitando dentro de si e, por mais que estivesse com medo de não resistir, sabia onde estava o pilar e o que tinha que fazer. Assim, enquanto Ikki lutava, Shu decidiu seguir sozinho até o ponto de restauração.

Fênix percebeu que aquele homem, vestido com roupas egípcias pretas e com o pano que envolvia parte do seu rosto e da cabeça, era diferente dos outros: os golpes dele eram mais certeiros, e Ikki conseguia sentir uma potente cosmo-energia brotando de dentro daquele oponente.

- Daqui você não passa, cavaleiro – ele avisou, puxado um chicote do selo que tinha na palma da mão.

- Vamos ver se não... – Ikki juntou seus punhos, e após encher o peito de ar, apontou-os na direção do homem, gritando: - Ave Fênix!

A rajada de um fogaréu potente voou ao encontro do inimigo. Porém, com um simples estalar do chicote que tinha em mãos, ele desfez o golpe do guerreiro de Athena.

- Mas como...?

- Agora é a minha vez! Chicote Serpente!

A velocidade com que foi atingido novamente pegou Ikki de surpresa.

Ele só conseguiu visualizar vários fachos pretos cortando o ar. Em segundos, várias partes de sua armadura estavam destroçadas; seu corpo fora atingido por inúmeras chicoteadas. O guerreiro vociferou sua dor em um grito angustiante, que se propagou pelo espaço.

Caiu no chão se contorcendo. O problema não era a dor dos ferimentos, e sim o fato de que esses ardiam como se Ikki tivesse levado ferroadas de vespas.

- O chicote de Seth também é envenenado – o homem explicou. - Ele triplica a sensação de dor dos cortes causados no adversário.

- Quem é você, seu desgraçado? – Ikki apoiou as duas mãos no chão e tentou arquear o corpo. Mas o ardor que sentia nos ferimentos era tão intenso, que o fez vomitar.

- Sou Anúbis... – o ser pronunciou-se, indiferente. – Não que eu tenha que me identificar para um verme como você, mas sou filho de Seth. Vim até aqui para sacrificá-los e dá-los em oferenda ao meu grande pai, que irá renascer hoje, assim que aquele pirralho maldito morrer! – ele disse, apontando para a Esfinge.

As areias em torno do monumento se tornaram negras e começaram a entrar em ebulição; borbulhavam, como se estivessem vivas. O menino, que estava correndo para o pilar, foi interceptado pelos grãos negros e aprisionado em uma jaula formada pela própria areia.

- Cavaleiro! Socorro! – Shu gritou, enquanto era envolto por aquela estranha magia.

Ikki, apesar de assustado, tentou manter-se centrado.

- Então, é por isso que seu poder é diferenciado... – ele riu, forçando-se a se pôr de pé. – O filhotinho veio latir antes do cachorrão-pai...

- RESPEITE-NOS, SEU HUMANO MISERÁVEL! - o homem urrou, fazendo sua voz ecoar pelas dunas. E como se sua fúria desencadeasse os fenômenos naturais, nuvens negras cobriram parte do céu e trovões estrondaram. – Morra! – ele esbravejou, movendo o chicote. Este foi energizado por um raio que saiu de dentre as nuvens e seguiu em direção a Ikki.

Mais uma vez, a velocidade do golpe foi tão fora do normal, que Ikki só teve tempo de encobrir a face com o antebraço. Porém, ao perceber que nada o havia atingido, descobriu o rosto e notou o guerreiro de ouro parado na sua frente.

- Kanon, você levou o golpe por mim? – Ikki espantou-se. Apesar de não ter sido tão danificada como a sua, percebeu que parte da vestimenta dourada do amigo havia sofrido rachaduras, pois minúsculos estilhaços dourados eram soprados pelo vento.

- Não seja ridículo, Ikki! – Kanon respondeu. - Eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro. Não aja como se um golpe desse porte fosse me derrubar. Agora, vá! Liberte o menino! O Sol já está quase todo encoberto!

Ikki balançou a cabeça em concordância. Estava surpreso com atitude do guerreiro dourado, mas não tinha tempo para ficar ponderando os porquês. Ainda que não quisesse que Shu se sacrificasse recuperando os pilares, precisava ajudá-lo. Assim, deixou o filho de Seth ao encargo de Kanon e correu para tentar salvar o garoto.

- Não pensem que irei permitir, cavaleiros de Athena! – Anúbis juntou as duas mãos, e após pronunciar-se em um dialeto antigo, espalmou-as no solo.

A areia negra passou a assumir as formas de vários animais gigantes, como leões, crocodilos e serpentes, que investiram contra Ikki.

Kanon se viu obrigado a agir. Conforme os braços do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos se ergueram em direção aos monstros criados pelo adversário, todo o espaço temporal foi desfeito. Um portal para outro mundo foi aberto. Quando ele gritou "Outra Dimensão", os seres que atacavam Ikki foram facilmente engolidos pela fenda temporal, o que enfureceu o filho do deus maligno.

- Maldito seja! Chicote Serpente!

Anúbis usou o mesmo golpe que usara contra Ikki. Entretanto, Kanon também se movia na velocidade da luz - tal como o seu inimigo -, e assim conseguiu desviar-se das maioria das chicotadas facilmente. Porém, não conseguiu evitar que algumas o atingissem.

Para não dar tempo de reação a Anúbis, Kanon aqueceu sua cosmo-energia e lançou contra ele o seu golpe mais potente, a "Explosão Galáctica".

Enquanto o servo dourado de Athena e o filho de Seth lutavam, Ikki conseguiu chegar até o cárcere do pequeno Shu. Forçou as barras de areia com as duas mãos, até conseguir abrir uma passagem.

- Venha, pequeno – pediu, enfiando as mãos entre as barras e estendo-as ao garoto.

- Cavaleiro! – o menino sorriu, apanhando as mãos do guerreiro de Athena.

Shu saiu pela fenda aberta e agarrou-se ao peito de Ikki. Após soltar as barras de areias que já se desintegravam, Fênix abraçou o pequeno e correu em direção à parte de trás da enorme Esfinge. Esta, por sorte, estava interditada para reformas. Caso contrário, estaria como o centro histórico do Cairo: lotada de turistas.

Arfante, Ikki chegou ao local onde estava o último pilar. Colocou Shu no chão e olhou para o céu, percebendo que faltava somente um pequeno facho para que a lua encobrisse totalmente o astro maior no sistema solar. Mas ainda havia dúvidas em seu coração.

Apoiou um dos seus joelhos no chão, para ficar do tamanho da criança, e encarando-a nos olhos, explicou:

- Pequeno, se você não quiser... Não precisa arcar com toda essa responsabilidade sozinho. Eu, Athena e os cavaleiros do Zodíaco lutaremos contra Seth para defender a Humanidade.

A criança esforçou-se em abrir um grande sorriso para o novo amigo. Em seguida, negou com um menear firme de cabeça.

- Fraco do jeito que é? – ele debochou, mostrando a língua. – Só pode está brincando comigo, né?

Mas Ikki não teve tempo de revidar o comentário provocativo da criança, pois a mão pequena dela tocando seu rosto o travou.

- Obrigado, cavaleiro. Por ter se esforçado tanto por mim – Shu concluiu, depositando um beijo terno na face esquerda de Ikki.

O cavaleiro de bronze sentiu-se, por um momento, como uma montanha de sentimentalismo. Foi quase impossível conter a comoção. Olhar Shu lembrava-o muito o seu próprio irmão caçula quando era pequeno. Shun sempre confiara nele para estar ao seu lado, protegendo-o. Sentia-se igual diante daquele outro pequeno, de etnia tão diferente, mas de igual pureza.

Puxou-o para junto de seu peito e o abraçou com força. Sabia que o beijo era na verdade uma despedida, e que Shu estava agradecendo e, ao mesmo tempo, avisando-o de que iria cumprir sua sina.

A escolha tinha sido feita.

Os dois se separaram. De onde estava, o guerreiro de bronze observou o menino se afastar. Sua cabeça dava voltas. Sentiu um apertar no peito.

O cosmo de Kanon estava oscilando; isso indicava que o dourado estava tendo dificuldades com o adversário.

Mas, de repente, algo estranho. Diante de Shu surgiu Mustef, o guardião do garoto. Ele parecia diferente, os cabelos soltos e esvoaçando com a ventania que estava se formando.

- Mas porque diabos ele está segurando uma lança?

- Daqui você não passa mais, jovem amo – o homem sorriu, apontando a lança para o garoto.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_Estou sem net em casa, mas assim que voltar responderei as reviews, só estou postando agora, pra não atrasar mais.

O próximo capítulo será o último! Espero que estejam gostando! :D

See you next! o/


	6. Chapítulo 6  Final

**A Dança dos Ventos**

**História escrita para o Coculto, um Amigo Oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal.**

_**Para Érika**_

_**Revisado por Vane**_

**Capítulo VI – Final**

Kanon caiu novamente ao receber os golpes de Anúbis. A escuridão já tomava o deserto; o eclipse estava praticamente formado.

"O que aconteceu com Ikki? Será que ele decidiu poupar a vida da reencarnação de Shu? E porque Mustef não aparece?", o geminiano se perguntava preocupado. Afinal, a cada centímetro de sol encoberto pela lua, Anúbis parecia ganhar mais poderes. Estava ficando quase impossível desviar-se dos golpes dele.

- Droga, Ikki! - Caído de joelhos, o geminiano apertou a areia em suas mãos, passando a língua no filete de sangue que escorria pelo canto de sua boca por ter sido golpeado na barriga. O elmo dourado que prendia seus longos cabelos azulados havia caído longe, deixando-os soltos e emoldurando o belo rosto do guerreiro. A dor dos ferimentos causados por aquele estranho chicote não lhe permitia raciocinar direito. – O que pensa que está fazendo, Fênix? Você, acima de tudo, é um cavaleiro de Athena...

- Preocupe-se com você, guerreiro dourado... – a voz de Anúbis, acompanhada por uma gargalhada, pareceu próxima.

Em riscos, o egípcio se materializou na frente de Kanon. Ele segurou o queixo do cavaleiro com uma das mãos e o ergueu, fazendo o dourado olhar diretamente em seus olhos negros. Então informou: - Athena logo perderá seu mandato, Kanon... – o homem sibilou, desenrolando o tecido negro que encobria sua face e mostrando-se perante Kanon. – Que tal jurar lealdade a um deus de verdade?

- Você... - o guerreiro dourado arregalou os olhos em choque.

- Surpreso, meu amigo?

Anúbis largou o tecido de lado. E com a mesma mão, que tinham unhas esmaltadas na cor preta e os punhos enfeitados por braceletes de prata incrustados de jóias, passeou pela face perplexa de Kanon, que havia até ficado sem ar ao ver aquele rosto conhecido.

- Nã- não pode... – ele gaguejou. – Você está morto! Ou é uma ilusão!

- Shhhhhh... – o dedo indicador do egípcio pousou sobre os lábios do dourado, fazendo-o calar-se. - Não fique tão assustado, Kanon. Logo você? Que sabe muito bem que os deuses gostam de brincar de ressuscitar? – ele sussurrou.

- Hapu... Eu confiei em você... Sua filha, sua esposa...

- Estão todos mortos.

- Quê?

- Eles foram sacrifícios necessários para o meu retorno à vida.

O gêmeo ficou sem reação. Não podia acreditar que havia sido enganado.

- Kanon, como prova da nossa amizade, eu vou lhe fazer uma grande proposta: jure lealdade ao meu pai, e faça parte do novo legado de Seth. Sei que você já traiu Athena uma vez, unindo-se a outro deus mais poderoso. Então, é hora de fazer sua escolha mais uma vez.

O geminiano estava confuso; sentia a cabeça dando inúmeras voltas. Estava ficando tonto.

**...:...**

Enquanto isso, no templo de Athena, na Grécia...

- Minha senhora, não é hora de enviarmos reforços? – o Grande Mestre aproximou-se da jovem que admirava as ruínas gregas do alto do Pathernon. O vestido longo, branco, decotado nos seios, esvoaçava com a força do vento. Na sua mão esquerda, o báculo que era a materialização da deusa da Vitória, Niké.

- Diga-me... – ela se pronunciou, sem se voltar para a pessoa que lhe dirigira a palavra. - É isso que o seu coração está lhe dizendo, Saga?

Pego de surpresa, o Grande Mestre, que também era o irmão gêmeo de Kanon - designando para a missão em solo egípcio - não soube bem o que responder.

- Não é isso, minha deusa. Mas é que o eclipse...

- Saga...

Saori virou-se para o Mestre, e imediatamente este retirou a máscara. Sabia que diante dela não precisava encobrir seu rosto.

Curvou-se e esperou que ela vencesse a distância entre eles. Como sempre, emanando aquela energia dócil que era capaz de acalmar as mais selvagens das feras, Saori se aproximou, agachou-se diante do Grande Mestre e deixou o báculo de lado. Queria ter as mãos livres para tocar o rosto delicado da segunda autoridade maior do Santuário depois dela.

Seus olhos se encontraram com os dele, e ambos se fitaram por um tempo, em uma contemplação silenciosa. Até que ela quebrou o silêncio, pronunciando-se, como se quisesse arrancar de dentro do gêmeo mais velho qualquer vestígio de dúvida que ainda existisse sobre o irmão.

- Eu confio em todos os meus cavaleiros, Saga. Todos – ela afirmou.

- Perdão, minha deusa... Eu não queria... Mas... por que enviou Ikki, então?

- Diferente do que vocês dois pensam, não foi para vigiar Kanon que enviei Fênix nessa missão, Saga. Ikki tem outro papel importante.

- Um papel importante?

- Sim – ela afirmou, com um sorriso delicado nos lábios. - Ikki tem um coração imenso, que o faz capaz de amar e proteger com unhas e dentes àqueles que ele estima. Sabe... Por mais que Fênix seja rebelde e não me respeite devidamente, eu o admiro. O amor que ele sente pelo irmão mais novo é tão grandioso, que foi capaz de quebrar a maldição e o vínculo que prendia Shun, um mero humano, ao deus Hades.

Saori Kido, a deusa Athena, manteve o sorriso no rosto e se levantou. Estava certa, pela feição de aturdimento do Grande Mestre, de que não precisava dar maiores explicações. Saga já devia ter compreendido seu ponto de vista. Assim, voltou para onde estava, para continuar contemplando a beleza daquele fenômeno raro que era ter o Santuário submerso na escuridão da noite, em pleno meio-dia.

O grego, por sua vez, sorriu discretamente. Recolocou sua máscara. Kanon e ele estavam muito longe de se parecerem com Shun e Ikki, já que estes nutriam um afeto explícito um pelo outro, diferentes deles dois. Afinal, eles nunca precisaram externar o que sentiam, já que dividiam aquela ligação que só os gêmeos possuem: uma capacidade estranha de se comunicarem por meio de suas almas.

"Não é só Athena que confia em você, Kanon. Eu também confio, meu irmão. Mais do que isso, eu o amo..."

**...:...**

Kanon abriu os olhos de repente, fazendo o egípcio se sobressaltar.

- Então, o que me diz? – Anúbis perguntou, ao perceber o cavaleiro desperto.

- Eu juro...

O filho de Seth sorriu maliciosamente, vitorioso por ter ganhado o aliado que queria.

- Então, deixe-me abençoá-lo com o poder do meu pai... – ele pediu, aproximando sua boca da do cavaleiro de Athena.

- Fidelidade eterna a Athena! – Kanon concluiu, apanhando o pulso do egípcio.

Fê-lo abrir a mão em cuja palma brilhava o selo, e atingiu-o em cheio com a adaga que havia ganhado de Saga.

O rapaz urrou, praguejou e o amaldiçoou. O gêmeo já havia entendido. Talvez não fosse uma ilusão, mas tinha certeza de que aquele era um jogo traiçoeiro de Seth; aquele não era o Hapu que conhecia.

- Você não é o Hapu! Roubou o corpo dele para tentar me confundir! Você e seu pai maligno só querem brincar com os humanos, enganando-os e fazendo-os de fantoches! Nunca irei trair a minha deusa por vocês!

O homem caiu desmaiado. Kanon ergueu-se rapidamente; era como se tivesse sido reavivado pela cosmo-energia de Athena.

- Obrigado, minha deusa. E... obrigado, meu irmão.

Olhou para o céu e percebeu que já não tinha mais tempo. Correu.

**...:...**

Ikki sentia a raiva fervilhar dentro de si. Estava cansado daquela brincadeira. Olhou para o menino, e notou que ele transpirava e respirava com dificuldade; estava vermelho. Provavelmente, os poderes emprestados pelo pai Sol estavam indo embora conforme a luz solar desaparecia, encoberta pela lua. Shu não conseguiria reter por mais tempo a força para restaurar os pilares.

- Deixe-o em paz, MALDITO! – Ikki gritou para o homem.

- Veja... ele nem está conseguindo respirar direito!

- O que está fazendo, Mustef? Você o criou como se fosse seu filho!

- Deixe de ser patético, cavaleiro de Athena. Serei um deus. Dominarei essa terra. Está querendo me convencer com esses sentimentos humanos baratos? Eu nunca tive essa criança como filho... Na verdade, ele foi o fardo que me privou de tudo!

O ódio que Ikki sentiu dentro de si fez sua cosmo-energia explodir. Sem pensar, avançou contra aquele ser. Mas antes que pudesse chegar perto de Mustef, foi repelido por um movimento da mão dele que gerou um vendaval tão potente, que destroçou toda a sua armadura de bronze. Caiu de bruços na areia.

- Cavaleiro! – a criança gritou preocupada, vendo que o recipiente de Seth estava prestes a lançar mais uma vez aquele golpe monstruoso. Tinha que ajudar Ikki.

Juntando as mãos, Shu tentou salvar o cavaleiro:

- Dança dos Ventos!

A areia se ergueu, criando a tempo uma parede protetora contra a qual o golpe do inimigo se chocou.

Mas desta vez, foi o pequeno quem foi repelido para os céus pelo poder de Mustef.

- Shu! – Ikki gritou, desesperado ao ver o menino ser mandado para longe - Não!

- Eu sinto meu poder crescendo! O eclipse está quase concluído! Finalmente venci você, Rá!

A terra começou a tremer e as areias escureceram. Ikki tentava se levantar em meio àquele caos, mas de repente, tudo parou. Mustef conseguiu ver de onde estava o pilar sendo restaurado.

- O que está acontecendo? Como?

Ele estreitou seus olhos e visualizou a criança diante do pilar, e Kanon servindo como escudo diante dela.

- Parece que conseguimos, no último segundo – o gêmeo anunciou.

- Aquele meu filho bastardo! Não acredito que não conseguiu impedir um verme como VOCÊ! Eu não deixarei que me impeçam! Irei destruir você, essa criança maldita e esse pilar de uma só vez!

O recipiente de Seth mostrou as duas mãos com o olho do deus maligno, e quando se preparava para lançar seu golpe, foi apanhado e imobilizado pelas costas.

- Sinto muito, mas você não vai a lugar nenhum – Ikki anunciou, direcionando seu olhar ao companheiro de missão.

- Mas o quê? Eu pulverizei sua armadura! Não pode ser!

- Vou dizer algo que já cansei de repetir por aí, mas não custa falar uma última vez: eu represento a ave mitológica que renasce das cinzas. Eu sou a Ave Fênix!

Ikki saltou, ganhando o máximo de altitude que conseguiu no impulso. Já no céu, parou como se estivesse em câmera lenta. Abriu suas asas e, mantendo o corpo do adversário grudado ao seu, seguiu para o chão, rodando num turbilhão de cosmo-energia.

Enquanto aquele que seria o recipiente do deus maligno caía de encontro ao solo, o eclipse, que havia se concluído, já se desfazia rapidamente, devolvendo a luz ao dia. O manto negro que cobria as areias, o Sol e até mesmo Mustef foi se desintegrando e desaparecendo.

Ikki desvencilhou-se do corpo do egípcio, que já perdia seus poderes, deixando-o seguir de encontro ao chão. Enquanto isso, ele conseguiu fazer um pouso sobre cabeça da Esfinge e ali ficou, deitado, até o romper total do eclipse. Não tinha forças para retornar até o amigo dourado, mas não era da força física que necessitava; era da força da alma.

Seu coração estava destroçado. Desejou muito ter salvado o pequenino Shu. Não sentia mais a energia potente que emanava do menino; era certo que ele não havia sobrevivido.

Haviam vencido, cumprido a missão. Então, por que aquela sensação de vazio parecia querer consumi-lo?

No solo, Kanon passava a mão na face esgotada do menino, afastando os fios negros que lhe grudavam no rosto.

- Você fez um bom trabalho, Shu. Cumpriu sua missão. Descanse em paz.

O gêmeo o apanhou em seu colo e olhou para o alto da Esfinge, de onde vinham aqueles pingos singelos e brilhantes que tocavam seu rosto e o da criança. Sentiu algo comprimir seu peito.

- Ikki, não se martirize. Talvez Athena possa fazer algo.

**...:...**

Ikki não esperou Kanon se despedir de Hapu e seus familiares. O egípcio havia ganhado a vida novamente graças ao poder de Seth, e como o geminiano havia conseguido quebrar o poder do selo sem matá-lo, o homem ganhou uma segunda chance. Diferente de Mustef, que fora morto por Ikki.

Anúbis havia mentido sobre a morte dos familiares do homem só para desestabilizar o cavaleiro de ouro. Porém, o bronzeado não queria conhecer mais nenhuma criança, ainda mais sabendo que a menina, filha de Hapu, era graciosa, devido aos comentários açucarados de Kanon.

Mesmo não tendo a permissão da deusa Athena para voltar sozinho, Ikki o fez. Afinal, já estava tudo resolvido.

Três dias depois...

No Santuário, Ikki retomou seus treinos. Dedicava-se o máximo possível a eles, tentando assim apagar de sua mente o sorriso infantil e debochado do pequeno Shu, que havia perdido a vida, mesmo tendo vivido tão pouco.

Parou e largou a rocha que estava levantando, ao sentir se aproximar uma cosmo-energia conhecida.

- Irmão!

Ikki sorriu, ao ver o caçula vindo ao seu encontro correndo. Não sabia que Shun estava no Santuário.

- Shun? Quando você voltou do Japão?

- Faz uma semana – ele informou, após estacar diante do mais velho.

- Já terminou o que foi fazer lá?

- Não – ele meneou a cabeça negativamente. - Eu ainda não terminei o trabalho que estou fazendo junto com a June na Fundação. Mas Athena pediu que eu voltasse de três em três meses para colocar os treinos em dia, lembra?

- Ah, é... – concordou, sem muito interesse. - Então, quer treinar comigo?

- Acho que não teremos tempo. Athena quer vê-lo – o rapaz lhe informou sorridente. - Parece que você tem outra missão.

Ikki revirou os olhos e bateu as mãos ao longo do corpo, em clara indignação.

- Será que a Kido não acha outro na reta, não?

- Irmão, não fale assim. Ela é a Athena.

- Não quero saber! Nem pensar! Eu tô fora! – ele cruzou os braços no peito, decidido. - Depois da última missão que ela me arrumou, mereço um descanso.

Shun apanhou a mão do mais velho e o puxou.

- Vem! Acho que você vai gostar dessa missão. Só vai precisar escoltar alguém de volta para casa! Vai ser fácil.

- Eu não acredito nisso...

Sem outra alternativa, os dois seguiram rumo ao salão do Grande Mestre. As sobrancelhas de Ikki tremiam de raiva, principalmente por ele ver, ajoelhado diante de Athena, Kanon. O que basicamente significava que ele seria seu companheiro de missão novamente. Shun também se ajoelhou diante do trono da deusa, mas Ikki preferiu permanecer em pé.

- Curve-se diante da deusa, Ikki – o Grande Mestre ordenou.

Mas ele retrucou prontamente:

- Estou muito bem assim!

Saga iria levantar a voz, mas Athena o impediu, fazendo-lhe um gesto com a mão para deixar como estava.

- Deixe-o. Sei que tiveram uma missão cansativa. Mas eu queria parabenizá-los pelo bom trabalho feito, Ikki e Kanon. E também, pedir que saiam em missão novamente.

- Como a senhora ordenar, minha deusa – Kanon se pronunciou solícito.

Já Ikki...

- Qual é, Kido? Não dá pra deixar pelo menos os nossos ferimentos cicatrizarem?

- Ikki! – o Grande Mestre chamou-lhe a atenção novamente. – Olhe o palavreado que usa com a deusa!

- Saga, deixe-o – ela pediu mais uma vez, e voltou-se para o bronzeado. - Não, Ikki. Essa missão é para vocês.

- Eu me recuso! Eu também sou filho dos deuses, Saori! Eu preciso...

- Agora sou eu que não quero ir com esse cavaleiro fracote.

O coração de Ikki disparou. Aquela voz...

Ele foi ao encontro ao som que tinha vindo detrás da poltrona de Athena. E viu sentado no chão, fazendo cama de gato com alguns barbantes, o menino egípcio. Seus olhos dobraram de tamanho, e sem que Ikki se desse conta, a comoção o havia tomado.

- Shu? – ele abriu um sorriso misturado a um suspiro de alívio. Os olhos marejaram rapidamente.

Apanhou-o em seu colo e o abraçou junto ao peito.

- Pelos deuses, você está vivo...

- Ele não havia morrido, Ikki – Kanon o informou, pondo-se de pé. - Só estava enfraquecido. Eu o trouxe, e Athena lhe concedeu energia suficiente para que ele se restabelecesse. Ele agora irá morar com a família de Hapu. Por isso, precisamos escoltá-lo de volta.

- Eu não acredito, Kido. Obrigado.

Saori sorriu.

- Não há o que agradecer, Ikki.

- Está me apertando, cavaleiro – o pequenino, que também tinha os olhos marejados, reclamou. – Eu disse que ia conseguir, não disse?

- Sim, você disse e cumpriu! Estou orgulhoso de você!

- Desse jeito eu vou ficar com ciúmes. Eu sou o irmão caçula aqui... – Shun fingiu resmungar, fazendo o grupo sorrir.

Mas logo ele também se aproximou do irmão mais velho, e apanhou o pequenino em seu colo. Este ficou admirado com a clareza da pele de Shun.

- Vocês são irmãos mesmos? Nossa, você é branco como leite, Shun!

- É, e você é moreninho como chocolate, Shu.

Eles riram.

Saga retirou sua máscara de Grande Mestre, e aproximando-se do irmão, depositou a mão no ombro dele, apertando-o com firmeza.

- Estou muito orgulhoso de você também, Kanon.

O gêmeo mais novo sorriu para o irmão, e sobrepondo sua mão à dele, assentiu com um meneio.

Não precisava dizer mais nada. Havia feito a escolha certa: ser um cavaleiro e permanecer ao lado de tudo aquilo que lhe fazia bem: do irmão, de Athena, dos companheiros, do amor e da justiça. Estava feliz em ser e permanecer como um guerreiro de Athena.

_**Fim.**_

**Notas finais:**

Agradeço de coração aos leitores que acompanharam a fic até aqui e deixaram reviews, Dokho, Haku e Taliana, espero também que tenham gostado do final. Aqueles que venham a ler a fic um dia, meu agradecimento também. :D

Até a próxima!


End file.
